


Part 2: Love ya, Daddy:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Grace Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Grace calls Steve "Daddy" for the first time, It makes Steve happy, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 2: Love ya, Daddy:

*Summary: Grace calls Steve "Daddy" for the first time, It makes Steve happy, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a perfect ending to a great day, Steve McGarrett, & his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were helping his daughter, Grace Williams, clean up their board games, & leftover snacks, that is lying around the living room, She kissed her father on the cheek, & said, "I love you so much, Danno", The Blond Man replied, "Love you more, Monkey", She went up to Steve, & said shyly with a smile, this to him.

 

"I love you, Daddy", It threw both men for a loop, & Steve found his voice finally, & said, "You wanted me to be "Daddy ?", The Little Girl nodded, & said, "Yes, I do," The Five-O Commander asked her, feeling confused, "Why ?", Grace explained, "Cause you are super nice to me, Danno, & our ohana, Plus, You do stuff with me, & take me to our favorite places on the island, We have so much fun sharing shave ice, I just love being with you, Also, You keep my Danno smiling, I want him to be happy, cause it's been a long time, since he smiled", The Navy Seal nodded now in understanding.

 

"Well, You make me happy, along with your dad, It was so lonely before you guys moved in here with me, I promise that I will make sure that your Danno stays happy, & he will be safe, & come home to you always, & I will too, cause we have the most precious thing waiting for us here", Danny said agreeing, "Yes we do, You, Monkey, You are worth everything to us, & so much more", The Blond kissed his little girl on the head, & she smiled at him, & she looked at her "father" now.

 

Steve said with a emotional smile, "I love you so much, Gracie, You make me happy, & if you want me to be daddy, then I will", The Little Girl got excited, & said, "Yipeee, Thank you so much", & they shared a big hug, The Loudmouth Detective was touched by the scene in front of him, He said holding out his hand, "Come on, Baby, Let's get you settled, Then me & Daddy will read you the longest story ever", She nodded, & they went upstairs to wash up.

 

They did as they promised, Grace was asleep in a matter of minutes, They watched her sleep, & considered it one of their past times, which makes them happy, She sighed contently, as she buried herself deeper inside of her covers, They smiled, as she was sleeping peacefully, They walked hand in hand back to their bedroom, They got to the door, & Danny stopped him from going in, by putting a hand on his chest. Steve looked at him, feeling confused one more time.

 

They shared a passionate kiss, & were panting for breath, when they broke the kiss in order to breathe, Danny looked at his lover, & the shorter man said, as he was waggling his eyebrows, "You are so sexy, when you are parenting Grace", The Navy Seal perked up, & said, "Really ?", The Bond nodded, & said, "Oh yeah", He reached inside of his pants, & caressed the velvety skin in front of him. "Shh....Shit, Fuck !", exckaimed Steve, as he threw his head back, & was enjoying the sensations in front of him. Danny licked, & nipped an ear, & whispered seductively into it, "Soon, **_Love_** , soon", Steve pushed him into the room, & closed the door with his foot, so they casn continue their evening of fun, & passion.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel !!!!*


End file.
